Myka's Journal: a Warehouse 13 Oneshot
by CMDonovann
Summary: Chaos in an Office Max. Myka buys a journal. Oneshot.


**Summary: Chaos in an Office Max. Myka buys a journal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. Wish I did, I'd be quite rich.**

**Notes: During season 1, obviously. After the one with the chair and the blowing up of Artie's car.**

"Myka's Journal- a Warehouse 13 Oneshot"

"Heya!" Claudia appeared behind Myka, startling her and making her drop the two almost-identical leather-bound journals she had been trying to decide between. She had several paper clips stuck in her bright red hair.

"Claudia!" Myka hissed, bending over to pick up the fallen items. Claudia stuck a "kick me" sign written on a hot pink post-it note to her back. "We are in a public place, Claudia, _please_ behave." Myka scolded her. Claudia just giggled, tugging at the paper clips in her hair, and paced back over to Pete. He was looking through a box of pens.

_Note to self,_ Myka thought, _DO NOT bring Claudia to Office Max anymore._ Myka stared at the two journals in her hands. She'd been meaning to start one for ages, but she'd never had the time. "Red or black?" She asked herself, contemplating whether to get the black one or the slightly less black one that looked red under the Office Max's fluorescent lights.

"Black one!" Pete said from across the aisle. Myka gave him a death glare. She knew he must be thinking something very much _not_ child-appropriate. She ignored him. She did like the black one better, though, and it would be easier to hide in all her black clothes. At least half of everything she owned was black. With a sigh of defeat, she put the red one back and went to pay for the other one. Her shoes made an annoying _click-click_ sound as they hit the scuffed-up linoleum floor.

"Come on, you two." She called to Pete and Claudia as she paid for the journal. $22.99. _We really ought to get paid a bit more._

"Uh, Myka, you've got something on your back." Pete told her.

"It better not be a 'kick me' sign," Myka said in her _I'm warning you_ voice. Claudia pulled it off.

"What jerk put that on your back?" Claudia asked mockingly.

"Oh, honestly." Myka said under her breath.

She stalked out the automatic doors and into the rain, holding her plastic Office Max bag over her head to protect her hair from the light drizzle. Pete and Claudia followed, piling into her small silver car with their bags of God-knows-what. Myka turned the keys in the ignition... and the car wouldn't start. She tried again. Nothing.

"Ugh!" Myka banged her head on the steering wheel in frustration. Pete handed her his cell phone.

"Better call you-know-who." Pete said. Myka was already thinking, _Artie probably did something to my car as payback for Pete destroying his. _They _had_ thrown a bomb into his very favorite bright red convertible. Still, they did need his help, and the car had been blown up for a good cause. She grudgingly dialed his number.

"Artie?" Myka asked in her nicest voice when he picked up.

"What?" He sounded partially asleep.

"My car isn't working. Can you come get us from the Office Max?"

"Moo!" Claudia said from the backseat. She had a cow mask on. _Where did she get that?_

"Can't you walk back?" Artie asked.

"It's ten miles."

"So?"

"I've got high heels on."

"Take them off."

"It's raining, Artie." Myka said, exasperated. There was a long pause, and she imagined Artie was probably looking out the window.

"All the right friends in all the right places, so yeah, we're going down." Claudia started singing. "We've got all the right moves and all the right-"

"Claudia, be _quiet!_" Myka demanded.

"All right." Claudia and Artie said at the same time.

"What?" Myka asked Artie.

"I'm coming. But mind you, Mrs. Frederic is not going to be happy that I'm borrowing her car." He said. "Honestly, what is it with you two and breaking things?" Artie muttered. The line went dead.

Myka sighed and handed the phone back to Pete. "He'll be here soon." She told him.

Claudia started singing again. "It's too late to apologize!" She said, giggling. Myka tried to ignore it. She pulled out her new journal and began writing.

_Well, today has been very eventful, in the bad luck sort of way..._

**So that was my first Fan Fiction! Please read and review, tell me if I have any spelling or grammatical errors. Or really anything else that doesn't seem right. Thanks!**

**LOVE, CMDonovann  
**


End file.
